


Heaven's Watching Over You

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Chuck is God, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation, Writer Chuck
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck liest die eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven's Watching Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098851) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Okay, das hier ist wirklich sehr kurz, aber ich hoffe irgendwer mag es dennoch und wenn ihr Fehler findet, oder mir eure Meinung da lassen wollt, dann freue ich mich darüber.  
> Viel Spaß!

„Und sobald die Welt absolut sicher sein wird, und Engel und Dämonen nicht mehr versuchen, sie zu zerstören, werden die zwei Jugen, und der Engel natürlich, Zeit für sich selbst haben. Und falls sie sterben, wird es wegen ihres Alters sein und wegen nichts anderem, und es wäre das perfekte Happy End.“ Chuck atmete aus, schloss das Buch und legte es auf dem Nachttisch neben deinem Bett ab.  
Du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln. „Das ist ein gutes Ende. Und ich mag es, dass du dich selbst als Gott geschrieben hast.“ Du gähntest. „Gute Nach, Dad.“  
Er lächelte ebenfalls, lachte sogar ein wenig über dein gesagtes, aber weil du deine Augen bereits geschlossen hattest, bemerktest du es nicht mehr.  
„Gute Nacht mein kleiner Engel, und ich liebe dich.“ Er drückte dir einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ; dich Schlafen ließ, während der Himmel über dich wachte, ohne dass du überhaupt etwas davon wusstest.


End file.
